


Andromeda/SGA, Harper/Rodney, my robot is better than yours

by orphan_account



Category: Andromeda, Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Comment Fic, Community: comment_fic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-10
Updated: 2009-12-10
Packaged: 2017-10-07 22:06:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/69725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Andromeda/SGA, Harper/Rodney, my robot is better than yours

**Author's Note:**

  * For [beautybecks](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=beautybecks).



Harper had been on Atlantis for two weeks. Two weeks and he was already reprogramming some of the cities control systems and tearing apart some of Rodney's earlier patches. Rodney would be thankful when his ship arrived to pick him up tomorrow. The city wasn't big enough for two geniuses. Not that Rodney would admit Harper was a genius, but that wasn't the point.

Harper had commandeered the lab next to Radek's while he worked on more projects than Rodney could keep track of. When Rodney approached, he could hear the low pounding bass of some rock and roll through the door. He didn't bother to knock, he doubted the kid would hear him anyway, and strode into the room.

Waving his tablet in Harper's general direction, Rodney started in on the younger man. "What do you think you're doing with this 'city-made-flesh' project? Are you insane? The memory requirements alone would require a module with much more computing power than the F.R.A.N. model we have. Besides, the construction of replicator robots is strictly forbidden."

Harper didn't bother to look up from his work. "Only because you screwed up."

"I didn't screw up! And this plan of yours will never work, you're not even formulating the subroutines onto the main adapters. And what part of 'forbidden' do you not understand. I realize you lack formal education but I didn't realize the term required translation."

Harper ignored the barb about his lack of education. Rodney had been incredulous that Harper seemed to be on equal footing with him despite any sort of formal education. His mom had taught him to read and Harper was left to discover the rest on his own. "Oh yeah? Well, ye of little faith. Just wait until Rommie gets here, then you'll be singing a different tune."

"Ah, your mythical 'Rommie'. I'll believe you built this 'Rommie' when I see it with my own eyes." Rodney nervously asked as he lowered his tablet. "Why do you keep insisting on competing with me?"

Harper finally looked up from his project and stared hard at Rodney. "Why do you keep thinking it's a competition?"


End file.
